Let It Burn
by 1seddiefan
Summary: After the break-up, Alec ends up faking happiness, pretending everything's okay. When in reality, he just wants someone to be there for him. Luckily a girl hiding in the shadows sees Alec and tries to be there for him. Maybe all Alec needs is someone to be there for him. Oneshot. Post COLS.


A/N: I got the idea from this a song called Let It Burn by Red. I like the song. You should listen to it.

This is post COLS because reasons.

* * *

><p>Tuesday January Frost woke up in emotional pain. Her heart felt like it was being ripped out.<p>

_Damn you Magnus Bane. I damn you to Hell for hurting my soul mate,_ Tuesday thought._ No Alec, you're not supposed to be hurt like this from _him_._ Tuesday held the pillow close to her, tears coming to her eyes. _It'll be okay baby; I'll be there for you, even though you don't know me yet._

Tuesday watched from afar, never getting the guts to go up and talk to him. She wanted to, but not with those people around him. She could see how upset Alec was, but he was putting on a brave face.

The 'Golden Boy' seemed to be trying to cheer him up.

_That Parabati Bond doesn't work,_ Tuesday thought.

She knew Alec was her soul mate because a Cupid told her so. It was marked on their hearts. She saw Alec and something clicked in her, a sure sign that he was. She asked a Cupid and the Cupid told her so.

But she had to go up and talk to him, so it would be official.

She was a coward too.

Golden Boy, she hated him already, tried offering Alec alcohol. _Alcohol doesn't fix anything. Neither does ice cream and movies. All he needs is family and support to make things better._ She thought, but she couldn't get up.

She wondered if Alec would break down and cry. Reveal how broken he truly is, which struck something in her heart.

Later that night Tuesday tried thinking up of a plan to get Golden Boy and 'Wannabe Goddess' away from Alec, so she can talk to him alone.

* * *

><p>For some reason Alec couldn't sleep, despite still hurting inside, but it didn't seem as strong as it was before. It was weird, how he sometimes had trouble sleeping, for no reason.<p>

Alec went to the library to read a book and hope it would lure him to sleep.

He found Clary drawing.

Clary arched an eyebrow at him, as if it was weird that he was awake at two in the morning, the unholy hour.

"Couldn't sleep," Alec said offended. He lied on the couch.

"Maybe it's your soul mate thinking about you," Clary joked.

The word 'soul mate' struck something in Alec. It seemed to twist a missing piece around. It felt a bit pleasant. "My soul mate needs to get her ass to bed,"

_Her?_ Clary thought confused, but decided not to say anything.

* * *

><p>"It's Tuesday," Maryse said to Alec.<p>

Hearing the word Tuesday made an unneeded shiver run down Alec's spine and made Goosebumps form on his arms. Isabelle looked at Alec confused.

"I think Satan just tried to escape my body," Alec said. Robert put the knife on the table and looked at Alec, as if annoyed with that. "What I say? I'm just holding Satan hostage in my body so he doesn't wreck unnecessary havoc on the streets."

"Go to room and think about what you just said you heathen," Maryse ordered.

Alec was confused, "I thought that was funny." He grabbed his bowl of cereal and left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Alec was annoyed by seeing that blonde-haired girl hide out in the shadows. It was like she was stalking him, but it didn't seem like the creepy type of stalking. He wondered when that girl would actually come up and talk to him. Alec wanted to talk to her so he walked up to her.<p>

"My name is Alec," he said.

"Hey, my name is Tuesday," The girl said. The girl had dyed her bangs black, her hair went down to her waist, and her eyes were a dark green color.

It finally felt like something clicked into place in Alec.

* * *

><p>Alec was still hurt over his break-up with Magnus, but it wasn't that bad like it was the first two nights or the nights after that.<p>

For some reason, it felt good that he was with Tuesday. They were lying in bed together, fully clothed.

He ended up explaining the situation that he been with Magnus, feeling better.

Alec noticed that Tuesday looked pissed off.

_Goddamn it Magnus. You can't do that to someone and hope that person blindly trusts you._ Tuesday thought and decided to voice that out loud. "You can't blindly trust a person who doesn't tell anyone anything. When they leave, it'll leave that person unable to trust someone or love someone."

"How long will it take to get over someone?" Alec asked, deciding to ignore that comment. Although he felt like that she did make a point.

Tuesday shrugged, "I don't know. You have to move on at your own pace." She grabbed Alec's hand and held on. Alec nodded and looked at their hands, "I promise I won't treat you like that. If you ask me any type of question that I feel uncomfortable, I will tell you that I am, not block it out, or change topics. I will promise that."

Alec wasn't sure what to think. He may have been falling out of love with Magnus, but it didn't hurt any less that they broke-up. It didn't hurt any less when Magnus left him in a subway tunnel.

He wasn't sure if Magnus ever loved him.

_He'll live forever. He'll move on._ Alec thought and that didn't send a wave of pain over him like the usual thought did.

"How long do you think you'll be in love with him?" Tuesday asked.

Alec shrugged and held Tuesday's hand tighter, "I don't know."

Tuesday blinked, "Burn the bridge between you and him. Let it burn."

Alec thought about it, "In time."

"In time. You'll be the one leaving them behind. All you have to do is burn the bridge. Let it burn," Tuesday said.

Alec took the chance and kissed Tuesday. "That's what I'll do. I'll let it burn."

* * *

><p><em>How long can you stand the pain?<em>  
><em>How long, how long will you hide your face?<em>  
><em>How long, how long will you be afraid?<em>  
><em>Are you afraid?<em>

_How long will you play this game?_  
><em>How long will you fight or will you walk away?<em>  
><em>How long, how long will you let it burn?<em>  
><em>Let it burn, let it burn.<em>

-Let It Burn by Red


End file.
